


My Brave Heart!

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Like Ryo's entire child solider existence and teaching Ken what swears are, Milleniummon fucks everything up, Self-Insert, headcanons abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: When a girl finds herself caught in a storm and transported to the 02 universe, things get interesting.Because she might be causing more plot holes than fixing them(02 rewrite with self insert that combines aspects from the Wonderswan games + The Digimon movie)





	My Brave Heart!

The minutes were counting down in my mind. The bell was about to ring and I would be free for 3 weeks on Christmas Break. I had no after school activities and homework to do and I could watch anime all break without any idiots or homework pissing me off, and maybe I could get to get to watch Digimon Savers after finishing up Tamers and Frontier. The bell rang and I shot out of the classroom before a teacher could tell me no running in the halls and send me to detention. I kept running until I crashed into my bullies taking their sweet ass time doing makeup and being snooty rich bitches.    
"Hey move it! I've got shit to do without your fatass in my life!" I shouted,pissed off.   
"Excuse me miss,I would hurry up, but I've got a date to get ready for and I need to avoid the rain and not get my designer heels scuffed." The head bitch said.   
"He's probably gonna dump your ass for someone a lot nicer and can respect people." I said as I got up and grabbed my stuff.   _ Or another whore like you _ I thought. "AND GO STEP ON A FUCKING LEGO BITCH!" I shouted as I ran off. When I got about 3 blocks from my school,I noticed that it was about to rain. What a perfect day to walk home,as I loved the rain especially since it rarely rains here, and even when it was, not this hard. Soon,within a matter of minutes,it was down pouring and I had to find shelter, and fast. Every business I had to pay to stay or were no kids allowed. I kept walking until I found a nearby cave,which was odd,especially for this type of area,as there was a Walmart at least every 10-20 blocks. When I got into the cave,I put down my stuff and tried to get my phone to work,but it was soaking wet from the rain.

 

“Great…” I muttered and in a desperate attempt to get it to work,I slammed my phone on the ground,making it shoot out a silver and light blue light from the screen   
"Is that something normal?" I asked, before I blacked out.

 

“That is not a digimon.” I heard a voice say as I was starting to regain consciousness.

 

“Do you think she’s with the emperor?” Another voice asked, this time more feminine

 

“Nah, she looks a lot older than him. Or I hope she is.” A third replied, a lot more male sounding. I slowly opened my eyes to see that there looking over me was the 02 kids, well most of them anyways. I had been thrown in at what seemed to be the tail end of the Kaiser/Emperor arc based on Veemon being evolved into Raidramon and Hawkmon into Shurimon. 

 

“Someone pinch me.” I said as one of the girls pinched me. “Nope. This is real.” 

 

“What’s real?” The goggle headed male asked. Crap. I couldn’t mess with continuity. Or the fourth wall. Especially the fourth wall. 

 

“Nothing, just muttering to myself.” I joked before standing myself up and brushing off the dirt on my clothes, somehow still clean despite the rain. “Say, how did I even get here?” Of course you know how you got here you dumb bitch, the thunderstorm somehow fucked your phone up and now your in a coma. But, I digress.

 

“We just saw you fall from the sky.” The blonde male replied as he pointed upwards to which I looked and saw nothing that indicated my entrance. So at least I didn’t fuck that up. “And I’m sure humans don’t normally do that?”

 

“So am I but here I am.” I joked. “Name’s Ariel.” 

 

And then something blew up right behind me. Just great Ariel, not even 2 minutes into this world and shit’s already exploding. 

 

“I’m guessing that’s a dark ring digimon?” I asked without even flinching.

 

“How did you even?” The blond replied.

 

“I’m used to this kind of thing.” Shit, guess I’m gonna have to explain that sooner or later. Like how I know their names without them introducing themselves. Would a lil white lie hurt? Nah. 

 

“Someone please help me!” A voice called out behind me. I turned only to be met with a blur of blues and white wings. Once I recovered, there was a small angel child clinging onto my leg. He looked to be Cody’s height, but I’m pretty sure that’s a digimon.  And I’m also pretty sure that’s a group of Snimon heading right for us. 

 

“Thunder Blast!” Raidramon shouted as a beam of lightning from his head attacked the insects. 

 

“Double Star!” Shurimon yelled as he threw his stars at the Snimon, snapping 2 of their Dark Spirals, leaving only one left

 

“Snimon digivolve to…!” All of a sudden, we were all witnessing a bright light as the insect morphed into a new form. One that was a lot more grotesque and mean looking… Was Ken actually around to power this thing up or was there something a foot. “OKUWAMON!”

 

“That digimon is no joke!” The little angel mon piped up. “His Double Scissor Claw will crush you like a nut! Maybe he should become a nutcracker.”

 

“Kid! Your a digimon right?!” Davis shouted from across the way.

 

“Y-Yeah!” The angel stuttered before I was thrown a D Terminal, presumably from the gogglehead.

 

“Now shout Digi Armor Energize!”

 

“Right.” I nodded. “DIGI ARMOR SHINKA!” Crap, wrong words but it seemed to work as the angel started to morph. Wait was this my digimon!?

 

_ LUCEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…  _

 

The little angel was seemingly morphing into an anthropomorphic sheep that was taller than me for sure. It’s horns were curling behind the ears and it’s left arm gained a flamethrower gauntlet with a Crest Of Courage engraved into it, similar to how it’s shins got dark red flame shaped armor and it’s fur was a rust red. There was a war painted Aries symbol on it’s left cheek and eyes were a combination of red, orange and yellow, similarly to it’s red and orange inner ears.

 

_ AREIMON!  _

 

“Flame Darts!” The sheep shouted as flaming missiles came out of it’s arm cannon, pushing Okuwamon back. 

 

“Double Star!” Shurimon shouted as it threw it’s stars, hitting the Ultimate Digimon at the same time as Raidramon’s Thunder Blast, pushing it off guard even more. 

 

“Battering Flame!” Areimon shouted over the carnage, smacking flaming head first into Okuwamon, destroying the Dark Spiral and reverting it back to Snimon while the partner digimon all reverted to their normal forms. 

 

“Oh god my head…” The insect muttered. “I am so sorry about that. I was going to come and warn you guys, but ow…” 

 

“It’s fine, we were just caught off guard.” The angel digimon replied before turning to me. “The same clothes… Same hair color and style.” He pondered. “Ariel! I’ve been waiting almost my whole life for this!” The digimon then hugged me really tight. “I’m your partner!” The angel then pulled out a D Terminal just like the others had and a D3 with a silver base and pale blue grips.

 

“Lucemon sounds kind of like an odd name. How about I call you Luciel…?” I asked as I ruffled his pale blond hair.

 

“I’d love that!” He replied.

 

“So wait, she can just use our digieggs?” T.K. asked. “Isn’t that impossible?”

 

“I’m guessing the digital balance is so messed up that another digidestined just fell from the sky to help us.” Kari replied. 

 

“Where is she going to stay though?” Cody asked. “It’s not like we can explain to our parents that a girl just dropped from the sky.” I couldn’t catch much of the conversation after that as I stared out into the newly made clearing. Some trees were sliced down while there was 2 that were burnt, but it seemed like there was no sign of Areimon’s presence in damages. My question is what the hell was I brought here for? There was a complete story… Maybe I’m here to fix a bunch of the unresolved plots that went nowhere? Or was I supposed to take my own path to help on the sidelines but fucked up? 

* * *

 

_ Meanwhile… _

 

“Are you shitting me?!” One mad voice called out. “Now there’s six of them!? And she’s got one of the most powerful digimon there is!”

 

“Master, please calm down.” A small green worm replied. “She’s probably just a glitch in the system.”

 

“Wait a second…” The emperor scowled. “Isn’t that the prisoner who escaped?” 

 

“Yes master.” The human was soon typing faster than he ever had before.

 

“Send in the Ebidramon fleet from the south and the Mothmon fleet from the east. That should get them distracted enough.”

 

“Yes master.” The insect digimon sighed, as if it was another day in the office for him.

 

_ So what will the Digidestined do about their newfound friend and what does Luciel have to do with the Emperor? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters. _

* * *

 

Ariel: So who have we archived today Luciel?

 

Luciel: Me of course! As a Lucemon, I can take down so many different digimon even though I don't really like to fight. Then we have Raidramon! His Thunder Blast sure gave those meanies the shock of a lifetime! Not unlike Shurimon's Double Star coming out of nowhere! Snimon seems like a pest but he's a buzz to hang around with unlike his evolution Okuwamon, that guy needs more of a bug zapper to take care of. And finally Areimon! It's more of Burn Burn Flame Ram than anything else, especially with Battering Flame and Flame Darts at her disposal! 

 


End file.
